In wireless communication systems, since the radio channel is complex and there is no fixed rules to follow, in order to implement the maximum throughput of the wireless communication systems, wireless communication systems are expected to be able to automatically adjust the transmission rate according to the channel condition change, namely the link adaptation technique. The conventional method for link adaptation is taking the latest channel quality measurement result as a basis of selecting the future link rate.